In ring spinning and other spinning or twisting frames and hence in textile machines generally it is known, e.g. from German Patent Document (Open Application) DE-OS No. 25 43 767, to provide an arrangement for releasing a broken yarn end and enabling the thus released yarn end to be captured by a suction head or bell.
Utilizing this system, the broken yarn end, which might otherwise hug the yarn package, can be freed to enable its capture in the aforedescribed manner so that, for example, the broken yarn end can be tied to the free end of another yarn.
In this earlier system, the nozzle which liberates the broken yarn end is provided in the form of a fork which partly embraces the bobbin or yarn package, i.e. extends at least in part therearound, and has widely separated orifices from which respective jets of compressed air can be trained upon the yarn package to free the broken yarn end.
Mention should also be made of a known device which has been described in German Pat. No. 24 23 493 in which a nozzle for directing a stream against a rotating textile package pneumatically releases the starting end of a yarn in which the nozzle is pivotally or swingably mounted about an axis parallel to the spindle, bobbin or package axis.
Experience has shown, with these earlier systems that when the broken yarn end is adherent to a frustoconical end of the yarn package or coil, these earlier systems are not always effective in enabling the release of the broken yarn end.